Archive Tales of Clun
1094 * The Bear of Lynham - In which a squire Edmund and an adventurous Rosamund confront and slay the fierce bear terrorizing the village of Lynham * Pentacost - In which the court of Clun travels to Shrewsbury, Edmund is knighted and Rosamund wins a horse race. * The Battle of Godric's Ford - In which Sir Edmund defends the nunnery of Godric's Ford against Welsh raiders, winning the friendship of Hal and the love of Margaret, and his squire Roger is slain and returns from the dead. * The Hall in Forest - In which Sir Edmund and Rosamund - disguised as the yeoman archer Godwin - fight Iorweth's Welsh raiders and narrowly escape the Hall in the Forest. * Michaelmas - In which the court of Clun travels once more to Shrewsbury and become embroiled in the schemes of Mortimer and Lacy. 1095 * The White Mare - In which raiders from Wigmore steal horses, and Hal, Edmund and Rosamund learn terrible secrets about Lord de Mortimer * Season of Battles - In which Iorweth's Welsh raiders attack Lynham, seeking something Father Alnoth guards, and Edmund's defeats the Welsh chieftain and wins the sword Candidus. * The Sack of Montgomery Castle - In which the Welsh destroy Montgomery Castle, all within are slain and the armies of the Marches gather to avenge them. * The Lady of the Lake - In which Rosamund, Ermina, Roger and Alnoth travel through hostile Wales, facing danger and monsters to reach the mysterious Lady of the Lake. * The Lion and the Dragon - In which Hal and Edmund, scouting ahead of the Kings Army, search for Rosamund in a hostile Wales and the Dragon of Llanrhaeadr is slain. * Christmas Court - In which Sir William the Wicked is made Marshal of Clun and Edmund seeks to convince Lord de Say that Roger should be knighted. 1096 * The Champion's Tourney - In which Gerard the Goat becomes Lord de Say's champion, Roger wins his knighthood and Rosamund wins a horse race. * The Dooms of May - In which a Black Dog is sent to kill Rosamund on May Eve and Roger is driven mad and saved. * The Troubles of Beatrice - In which Rosamund saves Beatrice from the schemes of her father, William the Wicked. * Pentacost Court - In which Roger and Stephen are knighted. * The Skirmish at the Ford - In which Hal, newly made castellan of Hopton, and Edmund fight Sir William Ironarm and the Wigmore knights for control of the village of Leintwardine and are defeated. * Affairs of Court - In which Margaret is betrothed to Hanne the Seneschal and Rosamund and Roger must rescue her from giants. * The Flames of Avarice - In which Rosamund, Roger and Hal seek to protect Father Alnoth's book of spells from the agents of the evil Flambard and we meet Sir Garbedec the Fiend. * The Giants of Hopton Hill - In which Edmund, Hal and Rosamund defeat the giants of Hopton Hill and Edmund pays a terrible price for victory. * The Earls Court - In which Rosamund, Roger and Hal become embroiled in the intrigues of Earl's court, Hal proves himself to Hugh de Talbot and Roger confronts Lord de Mortimer's sorcerer, Ulrich, and is nearly killed by the sorcerer's ulfhednar bodyguards. * Christmas Courtly Love - In which Sir Gilbert accuses William Ironarm and Ulrich of sorcery and plotting to murder Rosamund and challenges Ironarm to single combat to prove his claims. Gilbert is murdered and Hal defeats and slays Ironarm in his place. Rosamund and Hal reconcile and renew their romance. 1097 * The Lion of England - In which Earl Hugh and the King gather their armies at Shrewsbury to suppress the rebellious Welsh. Lady Rosamund goes riding with Count Henry, the king's brother. * The Wolves of Wales - In which the knights of Clun are ambushed by the rebel Welsh and Sir Roger is wounded in battle. * The Fire of the Lord - In which the holy sword Ignis Domini is lost when Sir Gerard the Goat was slain in battle and Sir Roger, aided by Sir Henry and Sir Stephen, set out into rebel Wales to recover it. They overcome wicked knights and hell hounds, are captured by Lord Iorweth and escape, battle a dead guardian and ultimately defeat the evil Sir Garbedec the Fiend. Ignis Domini is returned to Lord de Say but the silver sword, Candidus, is lost once more to Lord Iorweth. * Homecoming - In which Hal, Roger and Stephen return to a hero's welcome from Lord de Say, and Hal hears disturbing rumors concerning Rosamund and Count Henry. * The Red Book - In which Hal, Roger and Rosamund, with Lady Sybil, ride through the Hidden Hills, meet Gywn the Huntsman and prevent the entranced Sir Geoff from stealing the Red Book, but not before Roger is himself entranced and nearly deceived into betraying his companions. * Consequences - In which Hal, Roger, Stephen and Rosamund are called before the King to face the consequences of their actions. Called to account for the death of Sir Garbedec, Stephen requests trail by combat and soundly defeats Sir Charles d'Or. For her dalliance with Count Henry, Rosamund escapes the King's ire but not her dishonor in the eyes of the de Say family. As penance, she retreats to the nunnery at Godric's Ford. 1098 * The Grey Man - In which Hal, Roger, and Rosamund - reunited by fate and Lady Ellylw, and accompanied by Richeldis, Ermina, Pons and Lambert - travel to the Fae domain of Llwyd son of Cil Coed to rescue Father Alnoth. In the course of events, Rosamund's true parentage is revealed and Hal wins back Candidus, the silver sword, from LLwyd's son. * The Lion and the Raven - In which Roger, Rosamund and their retainers attend a feast at Ludlow, remain for a hunt and finally 'rescue' Lady Christina of Caynham from the household of her guardian, sending her to the nunnery at Godric's Ford for protection. * The Price - In which Hal has been driven mad by an ancient curse while campaigning in Wales. Rosamund and Roger, accompanied by Ermina, Christina, Sybil, a minstrel, Ealdred, and a few retainers, travel through Wales, facing dangers and monsters, to find the enchantress Ceridwen. To secure the enchantress's aid, Ermina agrees to remain in Faerie. Ceridwen's potion restores Hal's reason, nearly at the cost of Lord de Say's life. * The Perils of Christina - In which the court of Clun travels to Shrewsbury for Michaelmas. An effort to free Christina from de Mortimer's guardianship begins with intrigue and diplomacy but ends in peril, abduction, a duel and dark magic. Rosamund, Hal and Sybil narrowly escape with their lives as darker forces betray each other. In the end, de Mortimer is dismissed from court and Christina's guardianship is given to Emma de Lacy. Category:Archive